User blog:One Singular Sensation/Becky: Season 1 Episode 1: Liam
Becky is a fictional television show created by Cherry Sexysomuch. It follows Becky, her boyfriend Reason, and her friends Yoshi and Alica and their adventure's through England. The following is the pilot episode of Becky. Becky Theme Song ooh It be Becky Beckatha Oh mighty Booty It's Beckalicious Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeckyyyyyyyy badumdadoondadadeedadeedoo yeahhhBecky andcheckoutherbuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut ---- Scene 1 We see Becky, sitting at her kitchen table eating cereal. Becky: Now Liam of One Direction squeals I am so happy you came all the way to my house, I am so honored. see Liam, on the other side of the room Liam: You kidnapped me and tied me to a chair. struggles with his restraints Becky: scoffs 'Oh please. You love it. Liam: But- Becky: NO BUTS! Liam:... Becky: Unless it's my butt. Liam:... 'see Reason walking through the front door into the kitchen Reason: Honey I'm ho- sees Liam tied to the chair Reason': at Liam '''Kidnapped? Liam:' nods' Reason: 'sighs' Becky I told you to stop kidnapping your favorite celebs? Becky: BUT HONEY BUNNY LIAM"S SO AMAZING Reason: I know, I know. Why do you keep doing this? Becky:' Because yolo. Reason: Hun- Becky: Fine. I'm sorry. Reason: It's okay. I'll just have to brainwash him again and leave him in the middle of the city. Liam: Excuse me? Becky: No, not the city. We already did the city twice this month. Leave him in the woods. Reason: Okay. Liam. Liam tries to get away, but Reason was too strong. He carried Liam away.' Don't worry buddy, once the brainwashing is done, you won't even remember how painful it was! Liam: Somebody help me!' drags Liam out the door.' Scene 2 '''Becky and her best friend Alica are at the local cafe. Alica is eating a pumpkin muffin and Becky is drinking hot chocolate.' Alica: You really need to get a handle on your kidnapping problem! Becky: I just can't control myself! Alica: Then get a therapist. Becky: No they cost money. Alica: So doesn't your hot chocolate. Becky: I thought you were paying! Alica: No I thought you were paying! Becky: Well I didn't bring any money. Alica: Neither did I. see Yoshi, the third best friend in their clan walk into the cafe and up to their table Yoshi: Don't worry guys! I have money. Becky: Yoshi! Life saver! hugs him Alica: eyes such a wonderful time for you to show up, Yoshalina. Yoshi:' tongue out at Alica' Well at least Becky is nicest to me. Alica: up to get eye level with Yoshi That is a lie! Speaking of Becky, guessed who she kidnapped today! Becky: up to push the two away from each other Stop talking all loud in a mean tone to each other! You're the only two friends I have that immigrated from other European countries. and Alica sigh and sit down Scene Three We see Reason and Becky sitting at a candle lit table in their dining room, sharing a romantic evening. Reason: I just love seeing those big, blue beautiful eyes. Becky:' Giggles '''You're such a man 'Reason's bicep' 'about to lean in for a kiss when Yoshi opens the door.' Yoshi: You're not going to believe what I just saw! 'takes the empty chair at the romantic set table and starts eating' Becky: Yoshi! How did you get in here! Yoshi: 'scoffs Like Alica and I don't have keys! Reason: You gave them keys? Becky: No! Yoshi you just ruined a very romantic evening that could have ended in kisses but you ruined it! '''storms out and Yoshi shrug and continue to eat together. Scene 4 Alica is seen watching TV in Becky's apartment alone. News report: Member of popular boyband Liam Payne was found in the woods today, with no memory of the past week. Liam has been missing for about two days now, and police are currently looking into his situation. shrugs and changes the channel. Voice on TV: Now here is a special one hour episode of Cats Daily eyes brighten and she stares at the screen intently Beeckky ps: Do YOU want to be on an episode of ''Becky? Then leave your information below and you might be a guest star in an upcoming episode!'' If you want to be in becky, say your name, age, favorite things, and things you like to do in free time. Category:Blog posts